The Muggles Revenge
by StormGullwhacker
Summary: This is about a group of Muggles who are on a year trip to Hogwarts. They receive some evil remarks from Malfoy and Co. so they pay him back in an unusual way. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; None of the characters or places written by J. K. Rowling are mine, but the rest are from my imagination. Jezebel is my own.  
  
Note; The six muggles that I have invented are based on people I know. If you read this story and are offended please e-mail me. Also I know this story is not very good, but I wrote it for my own amusement, because the characters are my friends.  
  
The Muggles Revenge!  
  
"Hi Vixie Pixie!" yelled a young girl with blond hair, screaming as she ran across the platform. "Oh, hi!" another girl with short brown hair replied casually. She was tall and smiling excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Well you'd better believe it, 'cause it's true!" said a voice behind them. The two girls turned around to se a shorter girl behind them. "Ruth!" they yelled in unison. "Have you seen the others yet?" asked the one called Vixie Pixie. "Yes," replied Ruth, "They are just coming through." She flashed a smile, "So Gemma, what have you been up to in the holidays?"  
  
"Shopping! In particular buying a Nimbus 2004!" Here the blond girl, who we now know as Gemma looked behind herself anxiously then rolled up her sleeves. From underneath them slipped out a brown and black snake! "Urgh!" screamed a group of children behind her. "Oh No! now everyone knows I've got one." Exclaimed Gemma angrily turning round to see a group of first year children peering over her shoulder. "Gemma!" cried Ruth. "How many times have I told you about breaking rules! I'm sure the rules say nothing about allowing snakes at Hogwarts, now I sure that when we arrive you are going to take it straight to your house captain and explain!" she said all this in a very 'I'm an exasperated mother' voice. "Well this is Gania and I'm not getting rid of her. She loves me don't you darling?" The two friends glared at each other in an angry staring deadlock. As they looked at each other someone else approached them, "Excuse me," said the girl with ginger hair, "I'm Ginny and I'd just like to tell you that the train is about to go so you ought to choose a carriage"  
  
The group of girls followed Ginny through to the carriage from last and seated themselves down on the comfy red chairs.  
  
"So, who are you all?" asked Ginny expectantly.  
  
Gemma started them off, "Hi! My names Gemma and I love reading,- and horses, oh wow I jut love horses!" she turned to her friends and asked them, "Did I ever tell you about how much I like horses?" before the rest of them could reply Ruth leapt up and put a firm arm over her friends mouth, then turned to Ginny to explain, "Gemma never shuts up about horses. Look at her she's started talking about herself, but she hasn't explained why we are here." As Ruth turned to Ginny she released her arm from Gemma which was a foolish mistake as Gemma came out in a burst of red anger, "Will you stop acting like my mum Ruth! She's bad enough, but I don't need two of her!" "These two always argue." This came from another of their friends with straight black gothic hair looking very grim. However after saying this the two best friends turned on her and rationally explained that, "We never argue, we only have philosophical disagreements." "Yes you do! You pair are always fighting" "No we don't we never argue!"  
  
Here Vixie Pixie interrupted, "Ginny, let me tell you can never expect a normal conversation out of them. I'm Vixie Pixie and we're muggles. We will be staying with the fifth years for a year at Hogwarts and then leaving. We have received our letters late because it was only discovered recently about our magic. Our group is Gemma, Ruth, Amanda, Susan and myself." "Hey! You said you were Vixie Pixie, does that mean you are related to pixies? I thought pixies were small and electric blue? Hey can you fly?" Vixie laughed and explained that Vixie was her name and as pixie rhymed with it that was what she was called. The group chatted aimlessly for a while until Ginny said to them, "I'm sorry, but I promised to check that Ron had the right sandwiches and I forgot. I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." Ginny waved goodbye and went away into the next carriage.  
When she had gone the four of them pounced on Susan demanding to know why she hadn't spoken to Ginny when she was being so kind to them all. Susan simply murmured he favourite phrase, "I don't know."  
  
Out of the five of them Susan was the shyest, forever quiet and apologetic, yet a great friend of theirs. She was a beautiful Chinese girl with almond shaped brown eyes and sleek, black hair. Privately the other girls had all agreed that she would have all the boys falling over their feet to date her. At this second she was leaning over the table with a sketchbook in hand designing a dress for the Yule Ball, and as always it was perfect. Everything Susan did, especially to do with art was perfect. However she would never admit to that and it wound the others up. Ruth had very long brown hair and was wearing flared jeans, a rainbow top and a purple hat. In one of her ears was an earphone and the other in Gemma's ear. Together the were the Beatles (a muggle band). Gemma was wearing a purple jumper with flared jeans and a big, excited, hyperactive smile. Every now and then she would nudge Ruth and whisper in a silly sing song voice, "We're going to Hogwarts," to which Ruth would reply, "I still can't believe you are going to take that snake! Honestly Gemma!" Amanda was dressed in a long black skirt, a black t-shirt and two earrings in one ear. Her hair, lips, eye shadow and shoes were black. You know I think she's got a kind of insane and morbid obsession with the colour I mean being Goth is okay, but you don't want to go too far. Vixie Pixie was wearing blue sports trousers, a warm fleecy addidas top and a pair of trainers. Okay so now you know everybody; perfectly normal muggles honest until they learned that buried within them were magical powers. The atmosphere in that carriage buzzed with their excitement.  
  
Note; okay first chapter-not very exciting but people have accused me of jumping into the action before. I hope it isn't too boring for the people who don't know my friends. Do not worry, a lot will happen in this term at Hogwarts. Review it and tell me what you think.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; yep, same as last time. Most of this was already thought up by J.K. Rowling and I am not claiming anything as mine.  
  
They were lounging, laughing and eating chocolate frogs when the carriage door burst open and slammed behind three very angry, and ugly, boys. Obviously in Slytherin. In their school robes they looked sneeringly at our Muggle born heroes and sniffed pretentiously. In a very self-dignified voice one of the three addressed them, "Urgh, Mudbloods! In our train!". Then he flounced past looking like pompous bat. That was of course until he got to the end of their carriage where and was sent flying from a well placed foot delivered by a girl whom they had not noticed before sitting in the corner. After being pulled up by his fat henchmen he turned towards Susan and looked at her directly. Brushing down his robes, elegantly he opened the carriage door and looked at her again. "You'll pay for that."  
  
Once he had left Ruth was the first to voice an angry opinion, "How dare he! We don't even know his name!" "I can guess," said Vixie Pixie, "I think he was Draco Malfoy. Ginny was telling me about him. He has this permanent grudge against all Muggles. Something to do with having a death eater for a father and an evil whore for a mother" Soemone at the far end of the carriage said, "His mother's quite nice actually.." but they never saw where the voice came from. Vixie looked down at her shoes. It hadn't really been the sort of thing she would usually say.  
  
"Let me beat him up!" pleaded Gemma leaping up from her seat, she looked angry enough to throw Crabbe and Goyle across the room. Ruth blushed beetroot and murmured, "I hate it when she sticks up for me like this, it's scary!"  
  
Susan meanwhile was at the other end of the scale, in fact she was staring into space softly whispering, "He is sooo fine," Susan floats away on a pink cloud of candyfloss  
  
Note; v. short chapter, What do you think? The next one will be longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was crowded with new first years exitedly talking about 'the tourtures to choose the house.' The lofty second years proud that they had matured so much walked past smugly and the sixth years with whom our friends were to be staying were rapidly making introductions and wild guesses as to which houses the first years would be placed in. With fingers crossed that friends would all be together they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Instantly gasps of amazement came forth as the newcomers stared up in amazement at the floating candles in the starry ceiling. The tables were laid with silver and gold plates and cutlery. Susan opened her notebook and moving to the corner trying to be unconspicuous, began to sketch it, the ceiling almost seemed to see what she was doing and appeared to change shape rapidly. Tugging on her arm they pulled her away and sat down with the first years waiting for their formal introduction to the school. The sorting hat opened up and smiled down at the nervous first years, the hat began to sing. It's voice sounded clear and fresh and everyone in the hall heard every word he, (or she) sang. Trying not to be biased, they only clapped a few times when people were chosen in to Gryfindor. Finaly Dumbledore stood up, "I know you are all very hungry and waiting for the feast, but I have just a few things I would like to say first. This year we are very fortunate to be reciving somone very special." At this the new children looked at each other wondering which of them Dumbledore thought was most important, until he continued, "Our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher -Proffeser Crutes." Every head wandered along the staff table untill it came to the woman he indicated. A tall witch in electric blue robes stood up. Her long black hair had been braided into dreadlocks, and there was one thick blue streak at the left hand side of her hair, "Yo People!" she said raising her right hand up in a casual salute.  
  
"Now then," inturrupted Dumbledore, because everyone was already forming an opinion about Proffeser Crute, "We also have some new pupils who received a huge, unusual stream of magic last year. They are capable of becoming very great witches and wizards and will be staying with us for a while. Would you please come to the front?"  
  
As they stepped forward nervously trying to avoid the sneering glare of Malfoy and his Cronies, they were startled to see the girl who had tripped up Malfoy stand up with them. On the stage Dumbledore introduced them all, "Susan, Vixie Pixie, Gemma, Ruth, Amanda, Jezebel Smith and." he loked along the line, "Was there not one other? I was expecting seven." "Oh yes!" said Amanda, "There is Sophia as well, but we think she missed the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Huh!" murmered Ruth, "Knowing Sophia she just wants to make a grand entrance."  
  
She spoke too soon. In the centre of the Great Hall a large black box appeared. It had a gold roibbon along the top and cast shadows in the wrong shape around all sides. In a loud thunderclap it exploded, the sides falling flat in a mist of orange smoke. Standing in the middle it revealed a girl with light auban hair and new hogwarts robes on. She wore a hoody round her waste and bracelets all the way up her wrists, which did not really match the uniform. Then seeing how many people were watching her she yelled, "YO! I is Sophia!"  
  
Her friends on stage turned round with hands over faces pretending never to have seen her before. Except for Vixie who came out with, "Sophia! You made it!!!!!" She looked around. The Slytherins were in fits of giggles and Malfoy looked like he was wetting himself, (he probably was) the Gryfindors were loking blankly at Sophia except for Colin Creevy who was looking at Sophia and Susan trying to decide which scored higher in his private 'drop dead gorgeous' rankings.  
  
"Hurumph," coughed Snape, "I think perhaps now would be a good time to sort them," he said icily.  
  
"Ah! Yes indeed. Amanda I think is first" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Nothing in the books is mine, but what isn't is.  
  
Up in the Gryfindor common room Ruth, Gemma, Vixie Pixie and Sophia were lounging in the chairs Ron, Seamus, Harry, Hermione and Neville were standing around busy explaining about the chamber of horrors otherwise known as Snape's classroom. In great detail Harry expressed his feelings describing an evil torturer; "He's a hunchback old man, with a huge hooked nose and oily black hair that probably hasn't been washed since the day he got his job. He gives all the Slytherins free points and knocks 'em off Gryfindors for any offence. I think he's still on the darkside- I mean look at his cloak you'd think he was flipping Dracula"  
  
The newcomers looked at each other uncertainly, what if he really was a dark wizard?  
  
"Ahem," coughed Vixie Pixie, "Could we talk about something else? Like Hogsmede?" "Yeah Hogsmede's cool, they have a great joke shop." Replied Ron. "Maybe we could go together sometime?" "Yeah it would be great to show you all around." Vixie Pixie blushed while the others laughed, she didn't need to explain that to her together meant her and one boy in particular.  
  
"If the Slytherins are all so bad," interrupted Ruth, "why don't you do something about it?" "Like what? Beat them all up?" said Neville nervously "Yeah!" roared Gemma waving prancing about in fantasy warrior imitation. The fifth years looked at her uncertain as to whether she was truly insane or just two wands short of Ollivanders. "Not with Goyle and Crabbe we can't, and anyway Mr. Draco-I've-lost-my- teddy-bear-Malfoy will run to his precious didums who'll have us expelled if we try anything magical." "Huh!" exclaimed Gemma, "I'd crack Crabbe and Goyles heads together and smash them so that the bits of fluff they call brains fall out!"  
  
Looking rather shocked Hermione sharply told them that, "You are not supposed to judge on appearances and what Ron tells you, they have done anything to you yet."  
  
"Yet" said Sophia darkly, speaking for the first time and trying to recover from the embarrassment of her entrance. She had expected an applause for her wonderful magic skills. Well, it had been a bit of a mad idea, if only it had been a bet or something she would have gained money and have had a perfect excuse. "I will think of something, they might not seem to have done anything but I heard them coughing Mudbloods when we went upstairs." Muttered Vixie. They sighed resolutely –that topic was closed, but there were a thousand and one others to opened and discussed.  
  
"Well, well look at this everyone I think I've found some one worse than Neville. May I ask you what this is supposed to be? No, on second thoughts don't answer that. I would hardly expect anything legible to come out of your mouth." Snape growled threateningly, "You have chopped up your pixie hair to thinly so you will just have to start again. It seems the newcomers are not so magically special after all. Only a special few can manage the exact art potion brewing and arrogance will get you no where here." No one had to guess has to who that few were that Snape was talking about especially not with Malfoy smirking like that. Poor Sophia was practically wilting under Snape's glare. The bat figure flew around the dungeon looking for more prey and of course he found it. Malfoy was practically dying. He had found a way to get Potter and the new muggles into trouble, yet again. He was practically cackling. Draco, the little worm, had pushed over Ruth's small cauldron causing Harry's to fall over as well. You can already imagine Snape in his prime dealing out detention left, right and centre -everyone except Slytherins.  
  
You could almost see the puddles drying up at the steam coming out of Ron's ears as he spoke to his friends in the courtyard, "That was so unfair. I mean Snape saw Malfoy push it over under his nose and what happens we have detention again! Bias toad."  
  
It was shortly after lunch when they should have been relaxing however all the Gryfindors who were in the afore mentioned potions lesson were talking about it. Except for Hermione who was in the library, before they had any homework. Four weeks into the school term and the Gryfindors had all been getting on very well with the newcomers. However they themselves were very worried about their friend Amanda being placed in Slytherin, then again they had always suspected there was something strange about her. Susan in Ravenclaw was sad, but to be expected. Her IQ out shone that of the others and she would have people of her own brains to mix with. After hours of frustration Gemma and Ruth, Vixie and Sophia had come up with a plan. A very well thought out and cunning plan, not that they were sinking to Slytherin tactics of course, but they really believed it to be foolproof.  
  
The Gryfindors of all ages had gathered together in the common room to hear this grand announcement, "We," began Ruth, "have finally found a way," continued Gemma, "To beat the Slytherins," finished Vixie Pixie. "Let us explain. What we intend on organising is a very legal and approved of duelling competition. Everyone is going to learn how to duel and then the housemasters will choose three people from each house. They will then duel with one person from all the other houses. It will be particularly open to the more skilled witches and wizards who can't play in the Quidditch tournaments. What we propose is once the three from each house have been chosen we will meet with those from each house except of course Slytherin. There I will explain exactly how, working together Slytherin will lose. I do not think it really matters who wins so long as we can be sure that Slytherin come last." When she had finished there was silence, then Harry ventured, "Um.. but how are you so sure the professors will agree to it?" "I'm sure that if McGonagal thinks we may win she is sure to agree to it." Said Hermione interrupting, "I propose that I go to her with the suggestion." "Fantastic!" yelled Lee Jordan, "I'm positive the other houses hate the Slytherins and Snape as much as we do." It was all settled and the schemers lay back, everything now rested on the house masters agreeing to it all and the re-starting of a duelling club. Maybe it would go a little better than what they had heard of the last attempt.  
  
"Wonderful! I think it's a fantastic idea for our pupils!" broke in McGonagal. "but Minerva the whole thing is organised by the pupils, don't you think we at least ought to take charge. You can't expect people like Potter to be able to organise things." "Now Severus I'm sure everything will be fine, after all according to their rules you can choose who you want." This was the argument going on in the Hogwarts staff room between McGonagal and Snape whilst the other teachers watched with amusement. Flitwick and Sprout had agreed immediately, but Snape being the annoying pig that he is, had to disagree. "Really, you are suggesting that these new pupils are clever enough to duel." "I never said who I would choose to duel. I will wait till we start the duelling club." "If, we start the duelling club." The dispute continued, until Trewlany who had decided to descend from the inner eye whilst drinking her coffee; came up with the most wonderful argument. "I predict that if you enter this duel Slytherin will come last. I agree Severus, that it will be best if you draw out and let it be between the others." With a beetroot face Snape stood up and addressed the teachers, "If you really think I am such a coward you are wrong. Slytherin has always been home to the greatest duellers. Slytherin will win." With those final words he swept out of the room furiously whilst the other teachers burst into laughter and crowded round to shake a confused Trewlany's hand. "That was wonderful my dear," said Dumbledore pumping her arm up and down. "I don't see what the fuss is, I saw it, Snape is going to lose." She said puzzled.  
  
Authors note; Well the question is: Is that a good sign or bad? Everyone knows Trewlany's predictions don't come true, or do they? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; All the characters and objects in the HP books are not mine. They belong to J.K.Rowling okay so you can't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5 of; The Muggle's Revenge!  
  
The Gryfindors of all ages had gathered together in the common room to hear the grand announcement, "We," began Ruth clearing her throat, "have finally found a way," continued Gemma, "To beat the Slytherins," finished Vixie Pixie proudly. Everyone leaned forward expectantly. "Let us explain. What we intend on organising is a very legal ("dang it" muttered Fred and George) and approved of duelling competition. Everyone who applies is going to learn how to duel and then the housemasters will choose three people from each house who have proved best. They will then duel with one person from all the other houses. It will be particularly open to the more skilled witches and wizards who don't play in the Quidditch tournaments. What we propose is once the three from each house have been chosen we will meet with those from each house except of course Slytherin. There I will explain exactly how, working together Slytherin will lose. I do not think it really matters who wins so long as we can be sure that Slytherin come last." When she had finished there was silence, then Harry ventured, "Um.. but how are you so sure the professors will agree to it?" "I'm sure that if McGonagal thinks we may win she is sure to agree to it," said Hermione interrupting, "I propose that I go to her with the suggestion." "What about Snape?" asked Ron "Oh, I'm sure he will agree, he loves a bit of friendly competition," smiled Angelina. "Fantastic!" yelled Lee Jordan, "I'm positive the other houses hate the Slytherins and Snape as much as we do." It was all settled and the schemers lay back, everything now rested on the house masters agreeing to it all and the re-starting of a duelling club. Maybe it would go a little better than what they had heard of the last attempt.  
  
"Wonderful! Marvellous! I think it's a fantastic idea for our pupils!" broke in McGonagal. "but Minerva the whole thing is organised by the pupils, don't you think we at least ought to take charge. You can't expect people like Potter to be able to organise things." "Now Severus I'm sure everything will be fine, after all according to their rules you can choose who you want." This was the argument going on in the Hogwarts staff room between McGonagal and Snape whilst the other teachers watched with amusement. Flitwick and Sprout had happily granted their permission immediately, but Snape being the annoying pig that he is, had to disagree. "Really, you are suggesting that these new pupils are clever enough to duel." He said with a very heavy hint of sarcasm, being the king of irony himself. "I never said who I would choose to duel. I will wait till we start the duelling club." "If, we start the duelling club." He said his large hooked nose twitching with displeasure. The dispute continued, until Trewlany who had decided to descend from the inner eye whilst drinking her coffee; came up with the most wonderful argument. "I predict that if you enter this duel Slytherin will come last. I agree Severus dear, that it will be best if you draw out and let it be between the others." With a beetroot face Snape stood up and addressed the teachers, "If you really think I am such a coward you are wrong. Slytherin has always been home to the greatest among duellers. Slytherin will win." With those final words he swept out of the room furiously whilst the other teachers burst into laughter and crowded round to shake a confused Trewlany's hand. "That was wonderful my dear," said Dumbledore pumping her arm up and down with twinkling eyes. "I don't see what the fuss is, I saw it, Snape is going to lose." She said with a puzzled frown.  
  
Authors note; Well the question is: Is that a good sign or bad? Everyone knows Trewlany's predictions don't come true, or do they? It's so exciting, will they succeed, or will the Slytherins get the better of them? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; None of the names written by J.K. Rowling belong to me  
  
Muggles Revenge 6  
  
"Ouch!" cried two simultaneous voices in surprise, "Watch where you are going!" yelled an angry red-haired boy as he looked up scowling, then he said, "Oh, it's you." "Yep, it is me," replied Vixie Pixie smiling, "and you should be watching where you are going." "Hey, are you alright?" Ron asked as he pulled Vixie up, "Your head looks a bit sore. Anyway you shouldn't run in the corridors, it isn't safe." "Safe!" laughed Vixie, "You were running too. Where were you going in such a rush?" "Transfiguration, I'm dead late now, McGonagal's going to kill me!" "Transfiguration!" she exclaimed in surprise, "but I was going there too!" Now it was Ron's turn to look astonished. "But you're going in the wrong direction." "Oh," said Vixie feeling a little abashed, "Sorry, these moving staircases confuse me." "What are you saying sorry for? Everyone just has to get used to them, come on I think I know a good short cut, I'll take you."  
  
Two hours later in the great hall everyone was chatting happily with an air of great excitement. The duelling club had been reopened and anyone who wanted to try was welcome, some of course were useless, naming no one, whilst some seemed to have done it before, again naming no one, but there were certain people who had progressed a long way and obviously had a natural talent for it. Among these was Gemma who surprised McGonagal for her agility when it came to performing spells. Meanwhile everyone was curious as to how the other houses were doing. "Are we allowed to talk with people of other houses at mealtimes?" asked Sophia. "Yeah, it's more a question of whether they want to talk to you," replied Neville nervously. "Come on then guys, let's go and see Susan. I feel like I haven't seen her for weeks" "That is because you haven't," laughed Ruth in reply. Once the glorious food had vanished they all got up and came to meet Susan as everyone was leaving the hall. "Hi," she whispered shyly. "Oh come on Susan, you must have loads to tell us," exclaimed Vixie, "What is it like in Ravenclaw? How are you doing at duelling? How is everyone else doing at duelling? Met any nice boys? Learnt any new spells?." the questions came out in a torrent like a waterfall." "I don't know," said Susan. "Please! Talk to us Susan! We miss you!" "Oh well. Ravenclaw is pretty cool, I am not that good at duelling, I am not quick enough Terry boot is pretty good though some ravenclaws are nice- looking, though not as nice as Malfoy. (this was barely a whisper) Hogwarts is fantastic. I love being here, but I've got to go now." "Susan we really need you, I wish you were in Gryfindor." Said Ruth "I like Ravenclaw, but I still miss you guys!" "Miss you too!" they shouted back before heading off to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Mrs Crutes.  
  
Very little has been said about Professor Crutes before this and it must be said, she was an excellent teacher. Her cheerful attitude was very catching and she seemed to the pupils to be very modern. On her person she always wore something that was electric blue, other than her hair streak. Her spells were always very interesting, at the present they were studying Kelpie's and a small artificial swamp had been created in the grounds in which they were keeping the animal under study, it was also closely guarded and the pupils were told they could come to no harm if they obey Professor Crutes instructions. Today was a very interesting lesson, Mischievous students had taken to creeping up behind the others and trying to push them closer into the swamp to the screams of the unexpected pupils who had got too close. Meanwhile Mrs. Crutes taught people like Hermione to chant the Placement charm. Normally Mrs. Crutes could keep them all very engrossed, but the Kelpie seemed to be refusing to appear so she had to turn to simply learning spells. Ron was whispering in the corner with Vixie Pixie and the lesson had been very successful in their opinion. Ron was to go with her to Hogsmede next weekend. (The others all sympathised with her) In fact everyone was very excited about the coming trip, it would be the first Hogsmede trip of the term and they had all made a long list of all the things they just had to see and do as well as giving Gania a chance to run lose. Besides they wanted a good chance to talk without portraits answering back or teachers appearing out of no where, and the plan to get the Slytherins had a few more finishing touches before everyone else was told of the final details. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I didn't write the Harry Potter books and all those characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
The Muggles Revenge - Chapter 7  
  
Hey, look!" cried Ruth, "There's Trewlany, she's reading the Daily Prophet on that bench, over there" "I'm surprised she needs to, surely she knows everything before it has happened?" said Hermione sarcastically. "I know let's really annoy her," said Gemma, "I'm tired of shopping 'cause I've spent all my money and it's getting boring without Ron or Vixie." "What exactly are you thinking of Gemma?" asked Sophia slowly. "Watch." Gemma went over to the bench and pulled out of her bag today's copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read it. At first there was nothing peculiar about it until they noticed that whatever Trewlany did; Gemma did. When her legs were crossed so were Gemmas; when she turned a page so did Gemma; when she sighed or tutted, so did Gemma. Suddenly Harry burst out laughing, "Look at her now!" he smiled. Trewlany had been met by someone who was obviously a friend of hers. She was dressed in flamboyant hot pink robes and a long rose headscarf. She looked very happy to see Trewlany which was unusual. As she shook hands with that person Gemma proceeded to shake hands with Ruth in front of her, (who had run over to be her prop)  
  
Then seeing Trewlany's annoyed expression, cackled wickedly before running over to see them. They then spent the rest of their uneventful morning trying to keep away from a rather angry looking professor who seemed unable to find them even with her amazing talents. Ron and Vixie Pixie spent an enjoyable time together shopping, but managed to avoid any teachers or being seen by anyone during the whole time at Hogsmede!  
  
Two weeks later, when the Gryfindors came up to their common room they found a message written in gold in the air reading, 'All Pupils Are To Go To The Great Hall Immediately.' They skidded round and ran as fast as possible down the hallways, but Gemma and Ruth just missed the staircase for it moved as they were about to approach. Unsure of which way to turn now they ran off down an unexplored passage. When they realised that they were heading completely off course they found an old lady sitting in the corridor chatting non-stop to another who was holding onto the handlebars in a very tight grip. "Elle, you must explain to dear Dompledore that I really must see him immediately. I don't see quite why you are refusing to pay him a visit. You really are most incompetent." Gemma rolled her eyes at Ruth an they were about to turn and go past her when the lady spoke again, this time to them, "Do you to know which way it is to the Headmaster's office it seems that I must make my own way there, even in this wheelchair. Children have no respect." Her voice was pompous and reminded Gemma of Ron's older brother Percy. "Uh, not really. We are a bit lost as well, one of the staircases moved as we were about to step on. Do you know how to get to the Great Hall from here?" "Yes, it is only down this corridor and to the stairs on the left will take you to a small side entrance. I, by the way, am called Lady Catherine Moorland. I am one of your school governors." "Well, uh, thanks!" gabbled Ruth flashing a quick smile in Elle's direction and curtsying to Lady Catherine, "but we are late!" With that the pair of them rushed off down the corridor wondering about the strange 'school governors' this place had.  
  
The crowd gathered in the great hall buzzing with atmosphere and excitement they were all heading to four points of interest in the room. Today you see was the day when the three from each house entering the duels were to be chosen. At the head of each table floated a large board which read as to who had been chosen from each house. Pupils were scrambling on top of each other in desperation, craning their necks to see if they had been picked. However something most unusual happened-Ron had a good idea. "Stand out the way everyone and I will read out what the list says." There was a general scuffling of feet as people edged back. "First in Gryfindor are; Harry Potter, Gemma Gee, Seamus Finnigan  
  
Next in Hufflepuff; Justin Finch-Fletchly Hannah Abbot Ernie McMilan  
  
Now Ravenclaw; Penolope Clearwater, Terry Boot, Orla Quirke  
  
And finally Slytherin; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle,"  
  
There was so much noise now that no one could understand was being said, but here are some of the comments, "I thought the idea was three per house!" "I knew Harry would be chosen, no one else can compete." "Why are there four under Slytherin?" "Terry Boot.... I didn't realise that he was any good." "Dracula's doing I'll bet!" "Who was it for Hufflepuff again?" "McGonagol won't be pleased!" "Do you think they would have a fight?"  
  
Ron turned to the Slytherin table and saw the four candidates snickering together, very pleased with their unfair advantage. A small sly smile in their direction was all it took to set Ron off, "Right. Come on. We are going to find Professor McGonagol now and tell her to do something about this!" They were coming down a flight of stairs when they saw her coming up some in the opposite direction. Swiftly turning, they raced towards where they had seen here and fell flat over when she appeared from a right corridor where they were least expecting her. Privately Harry suspected that she had used one of the secret passages as a shortcut, but he was not going to ask her instead he said from on the floor, "Professor have you seen what Snape has done?" "Professor Snape please. Now catch your breath whilst you explain yourselves rushing about in the corridors like this everyone was told to go to the Great Hall." Gemma was already up on her feet and spoke first, "The rules for the duelling competition stated that it there were to be only three people from each house chosen. However next to Slytherin there are four people listed. This gives Slytherin a completely unfair advantage!" the last statement came out as a whine. "Well, I am most astonished. Humph! What a Slytherin thing to do! I shall go and speak to him immediately about this." She spun round on her heel and went off to the click clack of her high mint green shoes. "Most astonished!" mocked Vixie, "Well I am not! At least we know that he won't get away with it! When are we going to meet with the others then Hermione and discuss the next stage of our plan?" "Well, I would say during the next quidditch match when there will be hardly anyone around, for those who are not in the match of course. The library will be a good place. Okay?" With those final words they split up and headed back to the Great Hall to congratulate the other contestants and begin the final stages.  
  
Authors Note; I haven't been able to put up a new chapter for ages because the computer had broken, but guess what? We have a new one! It is really cool and you probably aren't interested but I am very happy! To Lady Catherine; iay nowkey hatay siay otney owhay ouyey ouldway peaksay, utbay tiay oundsey ikelay atherinecey kayoay? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I didn't write the Harry Potter books and all those characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ginny lay sprawled across her comfortable four poster bed counting the loose threads as she chatted to her elder brothers. "So, what do you think?" she questioned "About what?" returned George. "The whole duelling contest! What else would I be talking about?" she cried exasperated. "Oh, that," said George waving it aside regally, "We will win, of course, simple as that." Ginny frowned as she pushed her long red hair aside, "I think Draco's up to something, he keeps giving me sly smiles in the corridor, and Crabbe and Goyle do too." She shuddered at the thought of their ugly ape-like grimaces. "Up to something!" cried Fred hotly, "Of course he is. He's a Slytherin. Slytherin equals nasty planning schemes. They are bound to have worked out some elaborate plan. The point is Ginny darling, it won't be as good as the one we have come up with. Remember we do have the brains of Britain on our side." She rolled over, ignoring them. No matter what people kept telling her she felt sure that Draco was planning something and the Gryfindors were being so cock sure of themselves they were bound to miss some vital point.  
  
"You never know, maybe the slimeball fancies you!" joked Fred punching her gently and laughing at his own joke.  
  
Jezebel and Amanda stalked into the Slytherin common room. There was more cheer in the fiery pits of Hell, then in their spirits. Amanda flopped onto her bed and tried for the umpteenth time to play her CDs. No matter how many times the others told her that muggle electric things wouldn't work at Hogwarts she pointedly ignored them, and still the Red Hot Chilli Peppers were not making a sound. Draco and his cronies moved slightly further away, she may have been in his house, but he was still convincing everyone that Muggles, like her, were nothing but Mudbloods. Come on she wasn't even good at potions! (the mark of a true Slytherin) Draco gave her another of his (he thought) threatening and scary glances and carried on reading, 'Simple spells for simple people -a guide to duelling' (aptly titled) It included detailed pictures of young wizards waving wands about. Actually this was what Crabbe's father had bought for him on receiving the owl with news that his son had been picked. Draco was reading it whilst making sarcastic comments about how many dustmites were crawling inside the empty space between his ears. This all was down to one thing: The Slytherins were all miserable, sorrowful and sunk into despair.  
  
It had begun a few days ago, not with the Gryfindors, with the Ravenclaws. They were flashing around their new highly sophisticated duelling books and talking endlessly about no matter what the Slytherins did-they could not win. At first very few had been bothered, just pure Ravenclaw-like boasts. Then the Hufflepuffs had joined in. Now this was peculiar, the Huflepuffs were not normally regarded for their boastful manner, yet here they were as proud as peacocks. Once the Gryfindors joined in the Slytherins began to discover that the classes they shared were becoming unbearable. "How are your duelling skills coming Crabbe and Goyle?" they taunted. "Ah! Crabbe, but wait, part of you is missing I can't see your Siamese twin anywhere- he must be looking for his brain." They even dared tease Draco, "Shame that your father can't buy you a genius mind, pulling the same trick as on that seeker deal. In fact Draco had done a lot of revision, he had revised many spells and practised with Pansy often, so he had been fairly confident. One evening Snape had done a prep talk with them about not obeying the rules, As if he needed to be told to cheat. Cheating was a main part of he duelled. Not obviously of course as Dumbledore would be watching, he was clever enough to work that out. No matter what he said the other houses seemed so confident that the nervousness was breaking in to all the Slytherins. Losing was not in their nature.  
  
Back in the Gryfindor common room the contesters sat up in bed talking full of unsatisfied worries. Gemma was polishing her wand for the last time so that it gleamed like a topaz in the moonlight. Harry yawned and groaned, "I'm going to bed now, I need some energy for tomorrow." Ron's mouth became an 'O' like an astonished goldfish, staring at his friend, "To bed? On an exciting night like this? It's only nine o' clock!" "If I don't go to bed my reflexes will not be as quick for the duel," sighed Harry as one teaching a small child. "I think I will join you," agreed Hermione, and was then followed by Ruth and Gemma. Ron lay on his own and drew the curtains around himself after receiving a chaste and loving good night kiss from Vixie Pixie. "Good luck everyone," was the last cry they heard before waking on the dreaded day of the duels.  
  
The staff room late at night was normally a fairly friendly place, the teachers had their differences, but the chance to relax forced them to be forgotten. However the atmosphere tonight was tense and bitter. Dumbledore was the only one who remained with a twinkle in his eye. Although Lee Jordan had his bookings taken off him the bets among the adults were still taking place. "Harry to win his duel, but Gryfindor to come second," was Flitwick's cry. "Slytherin to win overall and Ravenclaw second," was Snape's. Yet there were more complicated bettings; "Hannah to lose against Draco, but Draco cheats and is disqualified, so Hannah wins." The butterbeer lay untouched and cold in their mugs, for the professors were too busy. Worry's and fears, bets and boasts, but throughout Hogwarts the highest feeling was anticipation.  
  
Authors Note; Waaaaah! Just had to cope with the insane misery that goes by the name of SATs!!!! Evil higher Maths paper!!!!! I know nothing about inequalities or loci!!! At least I should have done OK on my English exam! Guess what? On Saturday I am going to see thebandwithnoname and YFRIDAY at Alton Towers again! Is anyone else on ff going? This chapter is just everyone waiting with high strung nerves for the duel, which is why I called it Anticipation. (duh!) Next comes the duels, who will win? What is the Gryfindors great plan? Are the Slytherins up to something as Ginny seems to think? Nah, now you have to wait at the climax! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognise from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts and all other stuff like it are hers too. I thought up some spells and the originals.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry rolled over in bed gently and sighed as Hermione shook him firmly by the shoulders. Her normally vaguely pretty face was concorted in a frustrated frown. "If you don't get up soon I'll pull you by the ears of to the duel!" she yelled violently running her fingers through her hair, a tell tale warning sign. The duel! Today? Harry sat bolt upright knocking into Hermione's head. Grabbing his robes he shoved the bruised Hermione out of his way quickly and eyes still tight shut, trying to ignore the glaring sun, he got dressed into his smartest robes, brand new for the occasion. How could he have forgotten? Damm it! Why had he stayed up so late practising? At the back of his mind he was wondering if Hermione thought he looked stupid asleep.  
After descending the stairs by way of the rails he met up with Gemma and Seamus, who had been up with the moring sun. They then raced onto the crowded quidditch pitch that had been set up with duelling lines. Harry squitned at the bright sunlight, shocked that he was still barely awake. Spectators in house colours waved flags, reminding Harry of the day he fought the Hungarian Horntail. He shook himself, 'Bad Memories, keep out of my head!' he mumbled. Right now what he needed was a clear mind to concentrate on the task ahead. Sophia was dressed in her own style again; dyed hair, red with blond streaks to show her support. Personally she thought that it had turned out disastrous, but tomorrow she was going to a proper hairdressers to have it all redone. Besides it looked different and at least everyone knew what house she was in. Sophia also had a series of black bangles up her arm and red fish net tights on under the school robes which Snape was glaring at every now and again. (jealous probably) The competitors had a special woodeden viewing box provided for them where the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were smugly seated already. The Slytherins were just having a last minute prep talk with Snape. Heads together the green and silver emblem flashed on their backs for all to see like a turtle just out of the water. Hermione leaned over as she pushed Harry firmly into his wooden seat in the box, "Now don't fret, everything is under control," she stated as calmly as she could when her own heart was racing. "I wasn't going to worry, but now you mention it are you sure this will work? Malfoy looks very confident," fretted Harry partly because Ginny's fears were beginning to obsess him. What if Malfoy had found out what they were planning? They really should not have let so many people into the know. He really would be expelled, was a personal triumph worth it? Hermione flicked her fingers dismissively. "He's always like that. Cocksure little fool. We're fine. You know I have everything sorted out. With our joint power he can't win," she added scathingly. It was impossible in her mind that Malfoy could beat the boy who had duelled with Voldemort. Harry had never yet been beaten and it wasn't going to happen today. "We will be okay when we fight the others won't we?" "Of course, do stop worrying," Hermione was defintly being her first year bossy self,. "As I said because of the way the spell works, it is impossible for anyone who is part of the collective to use it to fight each other. You will cancel it out like positive and negative. It will still remain inside until and somebody comes who will charge it up again." Ruth tugged on Herm's arm gesturing for them to join the other Gryfindors in their seats and glancing around as though Snape or another undesirable person was about to materialise out of thin air. "Ruth! It's okay, no one can hear us from here, -yet," she added darkly. "What do you mean,-'yet'?" "When the competition starts a spell listener is to be cast by Dumbledore so that all the teachers can see what we use. It helps with the point system. If you remember that was Vixie's original idea. However because our magic has already begun long ago it will not know what is happening. The spell can only sense what happens as it happens.Doesn't anyone listen?" She gave Harry the sign of good luck, waving her crossed fingers she followed Vixie Pixie and Ruth obediently to her seat kept warm by Sophia.  
  
Dumbledore arose and waved his hands for silence like a conductor of the sorcerer's symphony orchestra. The hum of students stopped to look excitedly at their queen bee. "The first contestants have been chosen," he bellowed in a voice that had been magically amplified, "They will be," he cleared his throat for dramatic effect, then paused agin: "Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot," All the others sighed with relief that they were not first and waved at Terry and Hannah. Madame Sprout stood up and cheered and everyone else began to scream for their favourite. A chant was building up on the left side of the stadium, drowning out the Hufflepuff screams. The quidditch pitch had a raised platform in the centre that was 18 metres long about and around 1.5 to 2 metres wide. Two red lines were drawn across about 2 metres from the centre where Terry and Hannah positioned themselves. They pulled out their wands and saluted first Dumbledore being the referee, then the now hushed audience and finally bowed briefly to their partner. Pulling up their wands in an en guarde position. Dumbledore looked all round, until he was sure every eye was on him (without the aid of a magical eye this took a while) and shouted "Ready? Begin!" On edged seats everyone watched as Terry fired the first spell, "Flamborous!" At the same time Hannah flicked back her wand and shouted, "Predictorous!" The two spells were the complete opposite of each other. Hannah was hit seconds before Terry who was turning a pale grey colour all over and looked very sick. Meanwhile Hannah found her self dressed in a flamenco dancers garments. She stared down at herself frowning whilst Terry blushed. Although Hannah's lasted for longer Terry was shaken enough by the effects of the spell to give Hannah time to leap up and fire a second spell in his direction. This time he was thrown high into the air and stayed there for considerable time, giving Hannah the chance to fire a third spell. To his dismay, he now looked like an octopus. Terry recovered and continued, on to death and glory, but his skills did not match Hannah's in any way and she came out victorious and triumphant to the roars of the happy Huffles. The next names read out were, "Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finniagan!"  
Everyone drew in their breath, Sophia nudged Vixie and flashed a nervous smile across. "Now we'll see if it works," said Vixie clapping her hands together like a little babe. "I hope so."  
  
Pansy glowered across at her Gryfindor opponent making her bow as short as can be, before jerking upwards and pulling her cherry wood wand back,  
  
Wham!  
  
The impact was incredible. Pansy was blown back of the platform. The Slytherins were all craning their necks desperate to see what had happened. She pulled herself up dusted her hair preening like a peacock and fired her own spell,  
  
"Accio, wand!"  
  
Terry grabbed hold of his wand as he felt it jerk and loosen itself from his grip he was sure this was banned, it was such a simple spell. He had expected something more complicated! Quickly he twisted his arm round it and fired a spell none of the students had even heard before.  
  
Then he let go. The wand flew at Miss Parkinson just as she had planned. However that satisfied smirk was wiped clean of her face because, instead of gently falling into her palm as she expected, the wand began beating her like a Victorian school teacher with a malevolent pupil at the end of the cane. Snape was livid, his voluminous nose twitching more than ever and his usual vampire complexion beginning to resemble a tomato plant. He was cursing with a torrent of indistinguishable words that should have made even Malfoy feel proud.  
  
The duel continued, but even though Pansy was an excellent dueller she was no match to Terry whose spells were somehow faster, quicker and more powerful than any she cast - even when they were the same spell. As Terry bowed to the audience afterwards even above the wild roars of the Ravenclaws Snape could be heard yelling to Dumbledore, "That was cheating! He shouldn't be able to do spells like that at his age!" Whereas Dumbledore calmly replied, "He obviously put a lot of research into this project. Calm yourself Severus." Breathing deeply Professor Snape watched as Gemma got up to pit herself against Orla Quirke. Gripping the wand tightly between her large fingers as though about to snap it Gemma saluted and began. The fight did not last long. It was a mixture of high speed spells like trains in the underground flying everywhere. A lot of groans from McGonagal as once Gemma's spell missed by miles and flew into the stadium causing a misfortunate first year to sprout toadstools on his nose. Orla was efficient because she didn't waste time gasping in horror at her flippered feet or retreating if she was flown into the air. Orla fought bravely no matter how hideous she looked and Gemma seemed to be awesomely powerful in mutilation spells.  
  
At lunch time the competition ceased and both spectators and competitors searched for a well earned break. The last anyone saw of Severus was him marching off in his sturdy boots for a lonely walk around the lake. There were only a few fights left to go. Dumbledore had saved Harry and Malfoy for last. Gemma was still to fight Crabbe and Goyle, but also Ernie and Pansy were still to duel before Penelope and Hannah. Everything had gone seemingly perfect for the conspirators who now lounged in a private tent. Curiously Draco and Pansy had vanished, but left Crabbe and Goyle unaware and uninterested in anything except for the 'snacks' table. House Elves took the word 'snack' very, very seriously indeed. Gemma strode across to Harry, "How're you feeling" she questioned, sincerely curious even though the sour expression on his face may have been a huge clue. "Everything's going fine." He muttered "So?" "That means it will be a disaster this afternoon. I've had enough experience in my life to know that if things are okay it won't stay that way for long. Oh and don't tell me that I'm talking 'pessimistically' because I'm worried." Gemma frowned with him. "You're right." She said. "I am?" he asked hopefully. "Oh yes. This afternoon is definitely going to be a terrible afternoon. Draco has a trick up his sleeve, but even if they win we sure 'annoyed' Snape enough and really frightened Draco earlier when Hannah fought him. If you loose there's always the rest of your life to get revenge." Harry beamed happily and thanked her profusely. Gemma was off the philosophical mood now tough and just turned away to be heard humming faintly under her breath., "He shall be my squishy and I shall call him squishy..."  
  
A series of short trumpet blasts emitted from the stadium suddenly and sharply to signal the beginning of the end. Harry rolled up the sleeves on the now dusty and ripped robes, expensive, but not durable. Harry sighed. Draco looked dignified, gorgeous and annoying all at once. Were Malfoys trained to look immaculate what ever the circumstances? As always Harry suppressed the urge to go up and smack him in the nose. Forcefully he bowed and saluted as before. Memories of his previous duel were conjured up, somehow he did not think a snake would be on the agenda this time. The cry was given and Draco whipped back his wand like an arrow and let loose an astonishing word, "Expelliarmous!" Then out came the wand, slipping through Harry's fingers like water. I'm going to lose! He panicked. It was what he had feared all along. Draco was too clever for him, too quick and damm it too cocky! Was this the only trick the Slytherins had? The only trick that seemed to work every time! For just as he thought those last two words the Malfoy trademark smirk spread across Draco's face and Harry let go of his wand. He remembered Terry's trick....he couldn't do that... The wand fired and with astonishing aim landed somewhere most unpleasant. Malfoy howled hideously. Harry Potter laughed out loud with fiendish glee. Several boys shuddered in the crowd. Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow causing Harry to blush faintly. Not exactly the act of hero he mused, nor did it even involve Herm's plan, but I guess I win.  
  
[On the other hand for a long time after that Harry was extremely ashamed of his actions and couldn't even look Draco in the eye. In fact he spent weeks secretly trying to make up the act by leaving little presents by the Slytherin dorm in the dead of night. The worst part of it was, he had never even meant to defeat Malfoy in such a humiliating way. If it had been his idea in the first place that would have been different.]  
  
When Malfoy had recovered enough dignity to stand up and threw a million poison daggers in his glare. He stormed back to the stand and refused to look at anyone. Penelope clearly beat Hannah coolly and calmly with a perfected flick of the wrist that had Fltiwick beaming with pride. When the announcement came that Gemma was to be fighting Crabbe and Goyle once again there were the angry murmurs of unrest among the audience. Gemma cracked her knuckles in a perfect villain imitation. It had little effect on Vincent and Greg as they were in the habit of performing that really irritating act regularly.  
Ungracefully they attempted the en guarde position and grimaced like a pair of apes. Truthfully there wasn't really room for them both at the end and seeing how clumsy they appeared several people glanced at Snape. They were not the best duellers in the house. Even with two of them they should not win. What else had Severus up that big black sleeve of his? 


End file.
